


Sparking Darkness and a Hateful Blade: A GenCrawl Character Creation Guide

by TvorikTheArgent (condochimp)



Category: GenCrawl, WildWestSciFi
Genre: Gen, Guide to making a Specshock Nightblade in Gencrawl, I've been rolling this type of character ever since I first started gaming, So you can most certainly trust me to provide the hottest tips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condochimp/pseuds/TvorikTheArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a guide to creating one of my all-time favorite types of characters, mei amici. I wish you success in your endeavors, and for the noobs: DON'T TAKE ON A TASK OF DESTINY FIRST THING FOR THE LOVE OF GEN! (I hath learned such a lesson the hard way)</p><p>~Tvorik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An introduction, and why YOU should use a Specshock Nightblade.

Ah, I can see that you've been inspired to investigate  **this** guide, but one of many on this one of seemingly infinite topics of GenCrawl! I thank you for such, and hope that this guide can help you.

 

**What the hell is a Specshock Nightblade?**

It's a stealthy Striker assassin/mage with a focus on dealing Electricity damage, of course! As for what they can DO, they have no Miracles, "Plenty" Skills, "Many" Spells, and "A Few" Abilities.

Their stat lineup at the typical start is something along these lines:

-Strength: Sorta Decent  
-Speed: Great (10 Squares)  
-Agility: Great too  
-Power: Surprising  
-Intelligence: Good  
-Charisma: Middling  
-Ponderousness: Abysmal  
-Toughness: Similarly Abysmal

**Why should I go for Specshock? I hear that Specbismuth is surprisingly awesome!**

Specbismuth, while very pretty, is not quite what the Nightblade I hath become accustomed to is centered around. Killing quickly, looking cool without drawing too much attention, and eliminating onlookers that actually saw what happened are all very easily done with Shock!

**What sort of spells can I expect this dude to pull off?**

Well, at early levels, some of my favorites are Lightning Knife, which is a close-to-mid-range attack that can easily benefit from various Backstabbing abilites and Effects; Darting Awe, which shocks every single enemy you pass next to as you run; Thundervolt Shroud, which cloak you in electricity that damages everything that gets too close (perfect for if you  **do**  get discovered); and Coursing Edge, which does some minor AoE in a straight line perpendicular to your direction of aiming, which is great if there are a few foes lined up like sitting geese!

**Hm, well, what types of Skills could a bro of this persuasion utilize?**

Ah, that's easy! Stealth is obvious, allowing for easier sneaking and simpler backstabs. Then there are Spinepiercer and Twist The Knife, which give better damage and DoT Bleed on successful backstabs. However, one of my favorites at early levels shalt always be Just Passing Through, which is incrdibly useful for when you're discovered before doing something "wrong", as it sends weaker-minded creatures back about their business.

 

**What can we expect from the next chapter?**

That would be some equipment advice! The third will feature some tips on forming a balanced team with a Specshock Nightblade alongside, the fourth will be for choosing the right starting quest, and after that I'll be putting in some super-old logs (i.e. from about two months ago) with new commentary, so as to demonstrate exactly how these things can go.

 

Sincerely,

~Tvorik


	2. Cloaks and Daggers; Amulets and Amber: Equipment and Items for a Successful Specshock Nightblade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shalt need more than just a good knife and dark clothes, so here's some data on what magical accessories can be most helpful, along with what materials can be incredibly useful for the Daggersmithing, Shadowed Accessories, and Sparking Armaments Effects.

Utilizing a Specshock Nightblade can be pretty tough, especially when you hath no experience. One of the most chalenging parts for noobs to using the class is what equipment does she actually  **need** , what items are  **unhelpful** , and what materials are definite **keepers**. So, this chapter exists to help with that.

 

**OK, so I started with a Tattered Cloak and a Copper Dagger. What should I be on the lookout for?**

Ah yes, the beginning items. I've seen them many a time! You should definitely try to find some more daggers made from different materials and with different effects, as using a bunch of different daggers for diffferent situtions is  _very_ helpful. Furthermore, you should seek out either a Reinforced Cloak, a Cloak of Shade, or a Strengthening Vest. The first will give a bonus to Toughness, albeit with a slight penalty to the Sneaking Effect; the second gives a massive boost to hiding and sneaking, with not much else; while the final of the three can be worn under a Cloak so as to increase Toughness, with the effect of the Cloak as well. If you can find both the Cloak of Shade  **and** the Strengthening Vest, KEEP THEM, OH GEN, KEEP THEM.

Furthermore, you should always be on the lookout for materials. At the start, I would suggest looking out for Copper, while taking any and all Amber you can find. The former can be used for weaponry that is easily chargd with electricity, while the latter can be used to make Amulets and other such items that noticably increase the power of your Spells,  **and** give you new ones!

**Cool, so what should I disregard as being important to this character?**

Any weapons that aren't Daggers/Knives/Dirks  **or** made of Copper or Metal. Also, any armor above "Double-Light". Some guides say that you can just take Armored Casting, but that makes no sense because the Nightblade is an assassin/mage! They're supposed to sneak in, make the kill, and get the Gen out before anyone can get a hit in!

Also, I've seen some people recommending that this class use Sapphire Amulets because the water supposedly spreads the effect area of electricity spells? Yeah, you can use that amulet to flood the room thou hath snuck into, then electrocute  **everyone**! It just happens to be a moronic notion, and will thus be disregarded.


	3. Teeming Tanks, Elemental Equivalence, and Set-Up Strikers: How to choose the right team to be led by your Nightblade! (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the constant dilemma of "I have a Leader, but whom will I hire?" Well, I hath compiled a few categories of set-ups that I've personally enjoyed, all in this chapter. You can use what's provided, improvise your variations on these, or come up with your own teams, all I care is that you take what I say to thine hearts. Oh, and tell me of your results.
> 
> ~Tvorik

Yes, yes, yes, the team, the team! "What should I pick?" "Who teams up best?" "Which grouping of characters is best for X, Y, and L quests?" Well, for that first one, that's up to you! The second is simply up to the RNG, so hold onto your rabbit's foot. The third, well, all dungeons are procedurally generated, so I can't really help you there.

 

 **However:** I  _can_ tell thou of three types of teams I've always liked to go with my Specshock Nightblade. So, I shalt be showing  _two_ classes from each of  _four_  categories in each team. Mix and match, woo!

 

**Teeming Tanks:**

Healtank:

  * Cold Genadin: She might be, well, cold, but she can take a bunch of hits, use craptons of Miracles, and if you DO manage to get her to warm up to a team member, that shalt be AMAZING for everyone involved.
  * Irritable Physician: Sure, he gets mad a lot, but he takes - and deals - lots of damage, heals without breaking a sweat, and has random effect skills  **really** early on, if you play your cards right. Unfortunately, enough anger will lead to him deserting the party - permenantly. **  
**



Growthtank:

  * Mournful Soldier: He is, to be honest, incredibly weak at the start. However, having him bury anything and everything that dies boosts all of his stats, meaning that pairing him with a Miniontank is basically the best strategy ever.
  * Thickened Banker: ...Yeah, he's even worse than the Mournful Soldier at the start. However, the more monies the party doth possess, the better all of his stats are! Furthermore, he has access to just about every charity and shop available, which is incredibly useful.



Miniontank:

  * Arachnous Guardian: She has lots and lots of spiders, AND really good toughness, without even mentioning her ability to ride sufficiently large spiders. So cool!
  * Fortified Gengineer: This guy is able to upgrade his robotic minions, wield them, combine them together, wear them as armor, etc. Multi-purpose minions hath proved themselves useful many a time on my adventures.



Speedtank:

  * Emotive Rook: She... well, she's quite emotional, which provides buffs for allies and debuffs for enemies, and when she's not incapacitated, her main tactic is to get all around the field and be a human shield for as many attacks on her allies as possible.
  * Quicksilver Knight: This gal is frickin' awesome! She attacks, human-shields, and flanks faster than you could probably imagine. Unfortunately, she refuses to fight werebeasts, which hath caused numerous problems.




End file.
